


Welcome Home

by equineaurora



Series: Flufftober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Alec comes home late to a little surprise from Magnus.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a little late but I just found out Flufftober is a thing and like all I write is Malec fluff so here I am. I can't promise I will complete this challenge, my October is shaping up to by very busy, but I will try. 
> 
> So I combined day 1 and 2 since I am already behind. 
> 
> Day 1 was breakfast and day 2 was flowers. 
> 
> As usual I don't own these characters but have fun messing with them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec walks into the loft after a late night of demon hunting had caused him to get home at 4:30 in the morning. He had texted Magnus to let him know he was finally on his way home, but upon receiving no answer he assumes his husband is asleep. All the lights were off like he expected, however he is surprised to see flickering candles glowing, illuminating the rose petal covered pathway leading to their bedroom. 

“Magnus?” he calls out as he hangs his bow and quiver up on their hook by the door and unties his boots to slip them off and set them in the shoe rack by the door. Upon getting no response he curiously follows the pathway to their bedroom. 

He has to pause to just stare at what awaits him in the room. There upon the bed is Magnus in nothing but boxers, his hair hangs loose around his make-up free face and golden cat eyes shine in the soft candle light in the room. On the bed with Magnus is a huge bouquet of roses on a tray full of various breakfast foods sitting on Alec’s side of the bed. The rose petal pathway ends at the bed where a heart made of red sparks hangs in the air above the bed. 

“Magnus?” Alec asks again, “what is all this?”

“Welcome home Alexander.” Magnus greets him with a smile, “you’ve been working so hard lately I thought you might be hungry, but it’s a little late for dinner so, breakfast in bed! The rose petals and the actual flowers are for extra effect because I love you.”

Alec crosses the room in three long strides and takes Magnus’ head in his hands and just crashes his lips against his. “But how?” he asks when he comes up for air. “I only texted you ten minutes ago.”

Magnus blinks, a little stunned from the kiss, when he registes what Alec said he chuckles and holds up his hand, producing harmless blue sparks, “did you forget you are married to a Warlock Alexander?”

Alec just kisses him again, “God, I love you so much,” he proclaims. “Just let me get changed and shower and I’ll join you.” 

Magnus snaps his fingers and in a moment Alec is standing there clean and in nothing but fresh boxers. 

“Or that works,” Alec says with a chuckle, climbing into bed careful. He looks over the tray of waffles, fresh fruit, bacon, sausage, and eggs and his stomach growls. He digs in with an earnest but after a few minutes he starts feeding some of it to Magnus. Pretty soon they are both feeding each other instead of themselves and an hour passes before all the food is gone. 

Once the food is gone Alec picks up the roses and looks over at Magnus, “can you conjure me a vase for these Babe?” he asks.

“Of course.” Magnus answers, snapping his fingers and a vase full of water appears on the nightstand. 

“Thanks.” Alec says, slipping the wrapping off the flowers before putting them in the vase with a smile. 

Magnus snaps his fingers again and the tray, the dirty dishes, and the flower wrapping all disappear. 

Alec grins at him before slipping down until he is laying on the bed on his side. 

Magnus soon joins him, slotting his back against Alec’s chest, Alec wraps his arms around him, “thank you for this Magnus. I love you,” he kisses the back of Magnus neck. 

Magnus grins as he settles against Alec, “you are most welcome Alexander, now get some sleep and you better call out. I have plans for you later.” 

Alec just grins, “I already told Izzy and Jace I wouldn’t be in today.” 

Magnus smirks and mutters “excellent” as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo very much appreciated!


End file.
